The present invention relates to an egress valve and more particularly to a self-shutting egress valve for use in a fluid tap.
Self-shutting egress valves of the generic type that include a protruding push rod therebelow and which are actuated by pushing the rod inwards are well known in the art. A related egress valve was also disclosed in U.K. Pat. No. 2,242,004 by the present applicant.
However, the novel structure of the self-shutting egress valve of the present invention can provide a less forceful actuation as well as other advantages which will become apparent in the disclosure below.